1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio function of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and mobile terminal for searching for alternative frequencies that is capable of improving facilitating alternative frequency search by updating an alternative frequency list only when a program identifier decoded from Radio Data System (RDS) data is substantially identical with a previously stored program identifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals are integrating more and more supplementary functions such as a camera function, a broadcast receiver function, and an MP3 player function. A radio receiver function is becoming one of attractive add-on functions of a mobile terminal. In order to support the radio receiver function, the mobile terminal may be equipped with a radio receiver module.
Meanwhile, a Radio Data System (RDS) has been developed for transmitting digital information such as broadcast stations and programs using the conventional radio broadcasts. The RDS uses a Frequency Modulation (FM) subcarrier for providing information service such as traffic information, stock information, paging information, broadcast station information, auto-tuning services, and the like. Typically, an RDS-enabled radio receiver is provided with an alternative frequency search function allowing the radio receiver to retune to a frequency having the highest sensitivity among alternative frequencies providing the same station, using an alternative frequency list, when the first signal becomes too weak.
However, most of the conventional alternative frequency search techniques are not well-featured to meet the user's expectations. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an improved alternative frequency search technique.